Lovelace
Lovelace is the tritagonist in Happy Feet and a major character in Happy Feet Two He is a Rockhopper Penguin who has a high social status due to the amount of lovestones. He is Mumble's best friend. He was voiced by the late Robin Williams, who also voiced Ramón in the same franchise. Personality Lovelace is believed to be a wise and all-knowing penguin to others, given clairvoyance from his "sacred talisman" (six-pack plastic ring wrapped around his neck). He is very dramatic and can also be obnoxious at times. Lovelace thinks of himself as a guru. Many penguins come to him with questions, giving Lovestones for an answer. Many of them do not doubt what he says because of his close to believable answers and the 'Sacred Talisman' he says was "...bestowed on him. By the Mystic Beings." - Lombardo & Raul. The 'Sacred Talisman' in actuality, is a plastic six-pack ring that was caught around his neck while he was swimming. He is somewhat obnoxious, and gets overly defensive if someone doesn't believe his answers. When he is interacting with others, Lovelace sees himself as superior, so he is not popular with Mumble untill he gets to know him later in Happy Feet. He is not well regarded by newcomers upon first meeting them. He is good friends with Sven because he believes Sven saved him from an oil spill. Appearence Lovelace is an overweight Rockhopper penguin. He is most distinguished from the itgers by his red break and his bright yellow crests, and as he lives with the Adélie penguins in Adélie-Land, he stands out in his large next pile. Upon his first visual appearence, Lovelace has a plastic six-Pack ring caught around his neck when he was swimming. However, during the orca attack at the Forbiden Shore, the talisman was removed later in the film. Without his talisman, he looks like a normal rockhopper penguin with a fat body at the end of the first film and has a yellow and Black "crown" unique to rockhoppers. Relationships Mumble Ramón, Nestor, Lombardo, Rinaldo and Raul Sven Erik Trivia * In the movies, he was voiced by Robin Williams, who also voiced Ramón. *Now since Robin Williams died in August 11, 2014, its unknown that who will be the new voice actor for Lovelace and Ramón if some Happy Feet Three comes out. *In Happy Feet: The Videogame, he is voiced by Fred Tatasciore who is best known for voicing Hulk in several Marvel projects, Soldier: 76 in Overwatch and Dingodile in Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy'. * In the draft, Lovelace is called for Loveday (who is, in this draft, simply another Adélie penguin instead of a Rockhopper). * Before Mumble was next to ask Lovelace a question, an adélie penguin wanted to be as rich as Lovelace, but he says "In your dreams, Jean. Next!". It is possible if the adélie penguin is named Jean like Mumble's mother Norma Jean. * Barry the Elephant Seal says "Se ya, Lovelace" when he and Mumble moves on from Elephant Seal Beach implying that Lovelace had come through the same way on his journey to the Forbiden Shore. * His rockhopper species in the franchise is a Nothern Rockhopper Penguin. * Lovelace is the first character in the series that has a wig since the ending of the sequel. If there is going to be a third film, Lovelace may still have his wig. Category:Wise Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Fighter Category:Important Category:Animals Category:Male Category:Warriors Category:Anti Hero Category:Honorable Category:Elementals Category:Voice of Reason Category:False Antagonist Category:Wrathful Category:Nurturer Category:Honest Category:Bond Protector Category:Charismatic Category:Forgivers Category:Heroic Liars Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Remorseful Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Tragic Category:Arrogant Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Heroes with Faith Category:Selfless Category:Narrators Category:Scapegoat